Live Through This, Part Four
is the fourth issue of Angel & Faith Season Nine comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis As Angel continues his quest to resurrect the dead by following leads he digs out of the Watcher's Files, Faith has second thoughts about supporting his seemingly impossible venture. A new ally warns her to weigh the consequences – good and bad – of Angel's endeavor. Meanwhile, amidst clubbing, mentoring, and slaying, Faith has her own concerns counseling a damaged and vengeance-seeking Slayer! There's pressure from all sides. Can Faith handle it?https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/18-156/ Summary Pearl and Nash fought Angel and Faith. Nash said that he had already killed 50 slayers and killing Faith wouldn't be fun anymore, just boring. Angel attacked Pearl and bit her, and her brother stopped fighting Faith in order to help his sister. Faith got the chance and put one of the two Mohra jars she held inside Nash's pocket, and she told to the crowd that he had the last of the Mohra blood. The crowd attacked the demonic siblings and Faith with Angel got the chance to escape the fight. Faith noticed that Fraser was running for the door instead, suggesting to Angel they should do the same. But Angel smelled something in the basement and decided that this was the chance to see what more Fraser was keeping and hiding as a secret. As they were heading downstairs, Faith wondered if she could trust Angel, she wondered whether she should make him human right now using the jar she had in her hands, wondering what would happen if Pearl and Nash attacked human Angel, realising that they would probably kill him, so in the end she made the choice to use the blood to turn Angel human. But right before she did it, surprise! They found a room full of monsters! Realizing that those monsters were just the people who had paid to buy the Mohra blood and used it to heal themselves, they were the people that were missing from the previous investigation that Faith and Angel had done. Because of the breaking of the seed, the Mohra blood kept on regenerating the cells, getting to the people that used it a kind of cancer. Faith shocked, let the last jar of blood drop and it got smashed on the floor. Then a monster talked informing them that they hurt very much and what they live was a torture. They had been keeping the monsters inside the basement trying to find a cure, but nothing worked and it only got worst. The monster told them that they tried to kill themselves and each other, but they kept on healing and asked for Angel and Faith's help to end their misery. But Angel asked for their help first. Meanwhile upstairs, Nash and Pearl were enjoying the fight and winning it. So the monsters went upstairs informing everyone how the blood works, and the crowd got uninterested in the blood now. Pearl and Nash left when they realized they came for nothing informing Angel that this wasn't over and that they would be back. Faith thought it was a trick and they would be back soon, but Angel believed that they had wasted too much energy already. A monster attacked and Angel beheaded it and killed it. He informed that separating the head from the body was the only thing that would stop the regenerating part, and the monsters asked them to kill them and do it fast. So Angel and Faith killed all the human monsters releasing them from their misery. Angel told Faith that he would keep on trying to find another way to bring back Giles and they left. Pearl and Nash arrived at Whistler's place. They informed him that they found Angel, but the reason they left was because Faith put the jar inside his pocket and they were afraid of breaking it. Happily they informed Whistler that things were much better than they had imagined, since the blood now without magic worked differently since it was more lethal than anything right now. Next morning Faith met Nadira in a park, informing her that Pearl and Nash were in England and that she would make sure they would pay for what they did. Nadira happily gave her a hug, telling her that she finally would get a chance to make things right and kill them and then Angel so she could finally get some peace. As Faith left the park she met Alasdair again. He told her that he had heard what happened with the blood and asks her if she had considered what he had told her. Faith got angry and told him that all she did was lie to people she cared about, just like she had done in her past. Alasdair replied that he knew nothing of Faith's past, bit it was up to her judgment to dissuade Angel from his mad plan. As Faith left him, she mentioned that it was her judgment that almost got Angel killed the previous night. Faith returned home finding Angel doing research reading books. She commented on the fact that Angel wore glasses, and she thought that vampires didn't need them. Angel tried to justify it saying that if you needed them before you need them afterwards. He also added that he had found another way to bring back the dead. A Sadhu in 1764 claimed that he had restored a physical body from its ashes. So Faith got the chance to tell him that she was on his side, but one of the things that were made clear even by Giles was that you couldn't bring someone back from the dead after a natural death. And she warned Angel that if he crossed the lines, she would stop him whatever it took. Surprisingly Angel said that he knew and that this was the reason why he had asked for her help. He got obsessed too often and the last thing that Giles would want would be to bring him back by hurting other people. That was exactly what Angel didn't have while he was Twilight, somebody who knew him, who had seen the best and worst of him and somebody who could tell him when he was going too far and he was crossing the lines. Somebody to stop him when he couldn't stop himself. So Angel asked again for Faith's help, and she promised to watch his back. Then Faith headed to the kitchen, she was hungry, and she asked Angel if he wanted some blood. But Angel told her that he didn't and that he would prefer some tea. Faith didn't notice it at the beginning but when she mentioned that he sounded "just like him" she kind of got suspicious of something going on. But she said "Never mind, "earl gray coming up". Continuity *Faith mentions she almost graduated high school, as said in the episode "Faith, Hope & Trick." *The Blood of Eternity has disastrous results due to the destruction of the Seed of Wonder and consequential end of magic (Last Gleaming, Part Four). *Faith concludes that nothing good happens to her when she wear a dress, in reference to her mission in "No Future For You," which ended in Genevieve Savidge's accidental death, and the dress Richard Wilkins gave her in the same day she fell into a coma ("Graduation Day, Part One"). Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Nadira *Pearl *Nash *Mal Fraser *Whistler *Alasdair Coames *Reggie Banks *Rupert Giles (Only in a photograph) *Sophronia Fairweather (Only in a photograph) Organizations and Titles *Fraser Gang *Slayer Species *Vampire *Human *Half-Demon Events * End of magic Locations *London, England **Hyde Park **Rupert Giles's residence Weapons and Objects *Blood of Eternity *Sword Death Count *Several demons, killed by Pearl and Nash. *Reggie Banks, sacrificed by Angel. *Several other mutated humans, sacrificed by Angel and Faith. Behind the Scenes Collections *"Live Through This" *Angel & Faith Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 1 Pop Culture References *Pearl mentions the reality TV show Britain's Got Talent. *Nash compares the infected Mohra blood humans to the "Elephant Man" Joseph Merrick. Goofs, Bloopers, and Continuity Errors * Angel states that if a vampire wore glasses as a human, they still need them after they're sired. This contradicts Spike, who wore glasses as a human but after being sired, never showed signs of either myopia or farsightedness, and was able to read books and aim a gun with no problem. Gallery Cover Artwork AF9-04-00b.jpg|Steve Morris main cover AF9-04-01b.jpg|Rebekah Isaacs variant Preview 18-779.jpg 18-779-1.jpg 18-779-2.jpg angelaf4p1.jpg angelaf4p2.jpg angelaf4p3.jpg Quotes References nl:Live Through This, Deel Vier Category:Season Nine Category:Angel comics